


I like my men how I like my women

by Immafanof_everything



Series: Animanee coming outs Animanicas coming out fics [10]
Category: Animaniacs
Genre: Bisexual Yakko, Coming Out, Gen, Good Brother Wakko, I GOT ANOTHER SUGGESTION!!!!, bi yakko, good sister Dot, please suggest stories you want, yes I did one not about Wakko
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-03
Updated: 2020-12-03
Packaged: 2021-03-10 08:54:48
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 343
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27848070
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Immafanof_everything/pseuds/Immafanof_everything
Summary: Yakko comes out as BI
Relationships: Dot Warner & Wakko Warner & Yakko Warner
Series: Animanee coming outs Animanicas coming out fics [10]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2024179
Comments: 5
Kudos: 70





	I like my men how I like my women

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Echo_Space](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Echo_Space/gifts).



> AS a Bisexual this was so much fun to write. thank you so much Echo_Space

It's early morning in the water tower, And Dot had woken up to Yakko making bacon and pancakes as he does every other Saturday morning. "Hey, if it isn't my favorite little sister." He says.

"Im your only little sister Yakko." Dot says rooling her eyes.

"Morning baby sister." Wakko says placing down a plate and fork.

"Hey sister sib can you start making some coffee for me? I forgot" Yakko asks sheepishly.

"Sure. Heading over to the coffee machine ( **I don't drink coffee)** and pours in the beans. Knowing her brother goes from iced coffee one day to hot the next she asks "How would you like your coffee today Yakko?" 

"How I like my men." He says in a joking voice.

"How do... you like... your men?" Wakko asks slowly in utter conufion.

"How I like my women." Yakko responds. 

Looking at eachother and raising their eye brows both asking the other a silent question. "And you like your women..." Dot says

"Hot very very hot, men are hot too." Yakko says his eyes widen as he relized what he said "HOLY HECK IM BI!!!!"  
  


"Bi?" Wakko and Dot say in unionsion 

"Bisexual I romanticly like guys and gals." Yakko says "it's one of the things I learned from the internet." 

"OHHHH" The younger Warners say. 

"That makes sense." Wakko says

"So you like guys and girls?" Dot asks.

"Ya I guess I always have and it just was in my subconscience" Yakko says moving the pancakes from the pan to the plates. 

"Faboo." Wakko says "I'll help you find a dates with boys."

"and I'll help you find dates with girls!" Dot says 

"AND WE CAN GIVE YOU ADVICE ON ASKING THEM OUT!!!" They yell in unoinsion happy at this new revelation. 

Yakko chuckles and says "Ok, you guys can help me find people to date later for right now, just eat your pancakes." 

"OK!" They say eyes sparkling with exictement. 

Yakko start eating his food thinking _my sibs are the best sibs I could ask for. I love them._

**Author's Note:**

> THAN YOU SO MUCH FOR READING.  
> next up: Bi Yakko coming out to the Bunny-Warner family


End file.
